The Animal Within
by SkipStarboard
Summary: The Animal Within is a murderous group of people who kill, kidnap and torture for money started by Luna the Wolf. Pinkamena the Lamb is one of the most merciless of the group until she met Rarity Diamonds a housewife with a child. Fate is such a bloody ordeal.


Chapter 1: Crimson Stained Lamb

A/N: They are human; the masks are based off the masks worn in "Your Next". Before reading know this story is fucked up in every way but i guess you wouldn't be here if you weren't okay with it but still proceed with caution.

Shiloh Flutters- Fluttershy

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

><p>Pinkamena Diane Pie, a girl who grew up in an otherwise torturous lifestyle. Her parents owned a meth lab that they were accustomed to calling a "Rock Farm." They themselves didn't do the drug which would seem odd to many, but as far as drug dealing parents went they knew they had a duty to provide for their children. Pinkamena their eldest child had the misfortune to help with drug packaging and distribution. Making the poor girl strip down to nothing but her bare skin despite the constant flow of customers going in and out of their home, Pinkamena would even catch glimpses of strung out men stroking their erections through their pants at the sight of her.<p>

However despite this, her parents never let harm come to Pinkamena, they swiftly kicked out any pervert making lewd gestures towards their daughter. But the business of drug dealing is much too fragile, the lab exploded when Pinkamena was 6, taking the lives of her parents and 2 little sisters. There was no funeral for the family; the police turned a blind eye to the cleanup and proper burial of the bodies. "Let the criminals rot where they lay." They said as they walked away from the smoldering scene that was once a home for a family, not just the two meth cookers.

Pinkamena begged them to at least go back and grab the bodies of Lima-Rose and Maribel her two younger sisters, but the result was grim. The police officer turned around and kicked her in the face, causing her nose to bleed, her lip to bust, and her eye to blacken. "Strays should learn how to keep quiet!" The police officer growled, spitting on the distressed girl. Of all the policemen to have stayed behind it had to be a twisted one, Pinkamena knew his type very well seeing as she had been exposed to many different types of people over the years. She knew that she was in trouble.

It was raining hard that night and all Pinkamena had to wear was a white summer dress chilling the young girl to the bone. The cop watched as the young girl writhed in pain on the ground, staining her beautiful dress with blood, he then lunged at her, grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her close to his face. "Y'know I should charge you with murder for killing your family you little shit. Actually maybe I should just kill you where you stand you scummy stray." The cop said his breath smelling of fermenting onions and trash, as he pulled out his gun and pressed it into her forehead.

"I didn't… I couldn't have…" Pinkamena could hardly speak coherent sentences, her fear along with the cold rain was slowly freezing her up causing a warm liquid to trickle down her legs. "Mommy!" She screamed in vain breaking down in despair, this wasn't fair she was only a child, now she's being blamed for her family's death this was too much. The cop grew angry at the girl's sorrow and shot his gun close to her ear sending a loud ringing noise through her head making her lose consciousness because of the immense pain.

"You are a fucking shit stain, how dare you fall asleep on me!" He hissed whipping her across the face with his pistol waking her up instantly, "You should be honored to have such an honorable man in your presence maybe I can clear your tainted soul eh?" He said in a lecherous tone.

The giant horizontal gash caused by the cop on her cheek filled her nose with blood and made her feel sick. The smell reminded her of what had just happened in the house the bloody mess it had left her family in was too much for the 6 year old's senses causing her to rip out of the cops grip and vomit. The cop grew enraged, why wasn't the girl begging for forgiveness, she's the reason her family was dead, if it was up to him he'd execute her right here, but he was such a righteous and forgiving man.

"If you had just spoke to someone your family would still be alive y'know? They're probably cursing your name in hell but can you really blame 'em?" The cop asked in an almost mocking tone as he paced back and forth in front of the girl.

Pinkamena tried to speak in her defense but she was overcome with her unceasing nausea, "Want to know how you can be forgiven?" He asked with a sinister grin making him resemble a demon.

So overcome with grief Pinkamena looked up at the policeman as if asking him "How?"

He turned and faced the young girl grabbing a handful of his junk; his eyes were filled to the brim with lust, "Suck it."

"Huh?" Pinkamena whimpered dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening, she had no one to protect her anymore, was he really going to do this in front her house where her dead family still resided. Giant tears filled Pinkamena's eyes, "Please no…not here…"

The cop's grin only grew wider as he unzipped his pants allowing his erect penis to flop out at attention, "I want them to see." He said in a demon-like tone. Pinkamena struggled to her feet and as soon as she was upright she ran toward the smoldering pile that was once her house. She knew this was silly but maybe god did exist and her family became angels they would protect her there, regardless of the home's condition.

Stroking his cupped hand up and down his phallus, he shot Pinkamena in her calf with his pistol causing her to fall but she still had the resolve to crawl home. "Give it up," He said gruffly. Pinkamena froze his voice was oddly close…she slowly turned her head and saw him standing over her with his legs on either side of her. "All you've done was give your family a better view to see their slutty daughter be punished for what she's done."

Pinkamena held her bloody calf and sobbed silently, "I didn't mean to kill them…I didn't know…I didn't know!" She cried, the policeman's constant hounding finally made the young pinkette believe she was the reason for her family's death.

He got down on his knees and scooted closer to the girl's head, "Naïveté doesn't excuse a criminal from what they've done. It's time for you to face your punishment." The cop said breathily at the highest point of arousal. He grabbed a handful of Pinkamena's cotton candy like hair and shoved his penis down her throat. The rest was a blur, the only thing Pinkamena remembered was that she was laying on the sidewalk in front of her house with white liquid and blood oozing from her mouth, and both nether regions. She was sure she was going to die or rather she wished the cop had left his gun behind so that she could do it herself. But unfortunately life isn't fair, no matter how old you are, she killed her family so this needed to happen to gain their forgiveness right?

* * *

><p>-14 Years Later-<p>

Pinkamena was sitting inside of a seedy bar, it was dark, dank and musty but needless to say she wasn't there for the atmosphere. Silently, sitting on a bar stool directly in front of the bar keep, the only reason he hadn't asked her what she was doing there was because of the menacing atmosphere she was giving off. The whole bar could feel it so they all kept their distance in fear of facing her wrath.

She was fiddling with her phone texting her one and only friend Shiloh, "_This bar absolutely stinks." _She sent Shiloh.

"_I know but it'll be worth it when he shows up right?" _Shiloh replied.

"_Probably not." _

"But, y_ou've been so set on finding this guy aren't you even the least bit excited?"_

"_Not really. Who'd be excited to see their child rapist again?"_

"_Agh! That sounded really bad that wasn't what I meant, you know that's not what I meant right? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

"_Calm down, Shiloh. I know you didn't mean it in a bad way._

"_Oh thank goodness! Aw, it's almost time for you to go soon…"_

"_Don't be sad I'll call you when I'm on my way home okay?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise Shy, talk to you soon."_

Pinkamena turned off her phone after sending the last message not waiting for Shiloh's reply. She lifted her head and made eye contact with the bar keep, he froze and dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Lock the door, when I tell you too all right?" She commanded in a monotone voice.

"I c-can't just do…" He stammered struggling to finish his sentence.

Pinkamena stood up and slipped her hand behind the man's head and slammed it into the counter immediately drawing blood. He pressed his hand against the wound on his forehead and stared up at the pinkette, "Will you do it now?" She asked popping her knuckles getting ready to dish out more pain if necessary.

The bar keep nodded his head quickly, "J-just give me the g-go b-b-boss." He whimpered.

Pinkamena's face twisted in disgust at the man, "Where's the restroom?"

Before the man had time to point in the direction, Pinkamena was already making her way towards it. She had a duffle bag draped over her shoulder with intentions of changing and getting ready for the nights festivities.

Entering the restroom the stench of piss, shit, and old period filled the pinkette's noise making her eyes water and her throat sting. "When was the last time anyone cleaned this place?" She coughed. Placing her duffle bag on the cleanest sink in there (by only a little) she unzipped it pulling out a pair of black cargo pants, a black cargo jacket with a cloth hood, a black long sleeve undershirt, a black bandanna with a skull mouth, a pair of black combat fingerless gloves, a pair of black combat boots, and a white lamb mask with a diagonal blood splatter stain in the middle of its face.

After changing her clothes she pulled out an assortment of weapons from the bottom of the duffle bag, a pump action shotgun, two black bladed hunter's knives with serrated blades, an axe, and a spool of black wire that Pinkamena called "Guillotine String". Securing her weapons onto her body she grabbed her cellphone and turned it back on, her phone had a special function called the "Wormhole Effect" which rerouted all communication devices of all kinds back to her phone making contact to the outside impossible.

Slipping her phone in a pouch on her pants, she pulled out a pair of yellow contacts; she slid her mask up to where it was resting on her eyebrows. She put in her contact in the left eye, then lifted up her long pink bang on the right and placed the other contact in. These contacts had cat-like pupils, and they functioned exactly like cat eye's allowing Pinkamena to dilate her pupils to be able to see in the dark, long distances, etc.

Sliding her mask back down and pulling her hood on, she was ready to wreak havoc on the lives of the bar's inhabitants. She took her axe off of her back and then proceeded back into the bar hall, everyone immediately noticed her and felt a strong pang of fear in their chests. "W-who the hell are you?" A man asked slowly inching away from her in his chair.

Pinkamena didn't answer instead she slammed the axe into his table and pointed at the door. The bar keep was frozen stiff but no mercy was given, Pinkamena grabbed her shotgun, cocked it and blew the man's head off who was sitting closest to her. Blood and brains splattered onto the white lamb mask but the pinkette was unmoved, she again pointed at the door. The bar keep listened this time but of course the men and women screamed at him to let them leave first but their cries went unheard.

"Why are you doing this?" A woman cried.

Again Pinkamena didn't answer, she only pulled out a folded picture of a policeman, he was quite popular in this town. Especially to the people in this bar since he came here every night without fail ever since he turned 21; Pinkamena unfolded the picture of the man then held it up waiting for a response.

"Please just let us go." A man whimpered, Pinkamena heeded his request just not in the way he had hoped, she blew his head off as well staining the bar in more blood.

"That's Jackson Welks!" a man informed in desperation, "He comes every night at 9:30 after his patrol is up, it's almost time see it's 9:25! You'll set us free when he comes right?"

The blood-stained lamb, stared listlessly at the man, "…" she shook her head slowly as she crumpled the picture in her hand. Dropping it, and then stomping on it she sheathed her shotgun and pulled her axe out of the table. Tightening her grip she lifted it over her head and cleaved it into the man who begged her earlier. Blood sprayed from his head like a geyser after she pulled the blade from the giant gaping wound.

The people in the bar ran desperately to the other side of the hall hoping that they would be safe from the Lamb's wrath. A woman desperately looked inside her purse for her cellphone once she had found it she dialed 911 in hopes of being saved from this mess. Unfortunately for her the Lamb's phone began to ring, she pulled out her phone and slid her bloody finger across the screen and held it up to her ear. The woman began to beg for help desperately but all hope was lost when Pinkamena had turned her phone on speaker.

"H-how can this be…I called 911…I swear I did!" She admitted in stark terror.

The Lamb hung up the phone and made her way towards the people dragging her bloody axe behind her. As she approached them she was humming "Mary had a Little Lamb" instilling more fear into her victims. The Lamb dropped her axe and crouched down in front of the huddled crowd, she grabbed a piece of guillotine string and tied it around her pointer finger. She then began to gracefully twirl her finger giving the string a life of its own.

"Last call." The Lamb said blandly as she stood up and thrusted her finger straight into the air decapitating everyone in the crowd leaving only the bar keep alive. The sound of heads thudding against the ground all at once sounded like a fortissimo hit of a dampened bass drum, the giant puddle of blood stretched out all the way into the middle of the bar hall.

Pinkamena reached into one of the pouches on her jacket and pulled out a zippo setting the string alight completely destroying every trace of it. The bar keep was terrified hiding behind the counter in a puddle of his own shit and piss. "Maybe she'll spare me…I don't want to die I haven't done anything wrong." he thought completely oblivious to the Lamb staring down at him. He looked up and froze, with her hunter's knife in hand she slowly moved her hand down towards him and stabbed the man in his throat pulling him over the counter. He was gargling up enormous amounts of blood as he was being dragged to the door by a knife in his throat.

By the time they had reached the door he had bled out, the Lamb ripped the blade out from the side of his neck almost decapitating him. She bent down and grabbed the man's keys and unlocked the bar doors to let the officer in. While she waited she began to paint eerily childish pictures on one of the bar tables with the abundance of blood as paint. She was painting a picture of the officer being tortured to death by her; the officer was painted with demon horns while she had angel wings and a halo.

After she was finished with that she dipped both of her hands into the blood of the decapitated crowd and went to the floor in front of the door and wrote, "Punishment is Forgiveness."

Once done, she leaned against the wall beside the door and waited, "_Any minute now._" The Lamb thought as she began to hum "Mary had a Little Lamb" once more.

"All right Oliver gimme the usual!" Jackson Welks yelled as he entered the bar. Pinkamena immediately took action cupping his mouth with her hand and grabbing his pistol from his holster holding it against his head. "No drinks tonight only pain." Pinkamena whispered into his ear.

Jackson's eyes were wide with fear as he surveyed the blood and corpse filled bar hall, he began to shake once he read the writing on the floor. "That day, you made something that this world would have been better without…a monster." She threw the officer onto the ground and shot both of his calf muscles earning her a scream of pure agony. "This is how I felt when I was six when you shot me in the calf, you showed me absolutely no mercy."

Jackson forced himself to turn over and he examined the person before him, "Are you that little girl?" he asked in a tearful voice tinged with agony.

Pinkamena answered him with a boot to the chin, his head flew back causing him to hit the pole of one of the bar stools. He fell unconscious on impact but of course Pinkamena had to repeat history, she dropped his pistol and unsheathed her shotgun, smashing his nose with the butt of it. A wet crack resounded through the bar waking up the unconscious policeman immediately, writhing in pain he sputtered what sounded like an apology.

"I apologized too, but all it got me was hours and hours of rape." She said as she grabbed her axe. "I'm not here to forgive you, not for closure, not to hear you apologize to me one thousand times and tell me that you were wrong because it took me 14 years to realize that I was just a child and I had done nothing wrong. You are just a piece of shit, and I'm here to kill you, not for vengeance just for the fact that I don't want you to live anymore."

Pinkamena lifted up her axe and cleaved it into his knee the policeman cried loudly for the pain was unbearable. Instead of pulling the axe out she dragged it out of his knee rubbing it against the damaged skin and bone. The Lamb lifted up her axe again and cleaved it into his other knee dragging it out the same way as the first. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled in pure anguish as he began to cry silently.

The Lamb put her axe down and pulled out one of her hunting knives, she looked the officer in the eye and began to carve at the tender damaged bone and skin with the serrated side of the knife. It was pure torture for the officer as he began to scream at the top of his lungs. The blood curdling screams fueled Pinkamena to carve faster and harder, "PLEASE STOP THIS, I'M SORRY!" He cried desperately. This only earned him a heavy blow to the jaw with the butt of her axe, the officer's head shot to the other side and teeth began to fall from his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not here for your apologies, I'm here to hurt you for the sake of hurting, and to kill you for the simple fact that I want you dead." The Lamb restated.

Jackson's jaw was broken, and his mouth just hung open with blood and drool oozing from the lopsided part of his mouth. "Pleash jush lemme ga." He slurred.

"You whine a lot for someone so evil." Pinkamena informed annoyed. "This whole time you had the use of your arms yet you haven't used them? This is proof that you deserve punishment, even your body knows it." Pinkamena grabbed the man by his woolly salt and pepper hair pulling him to his feet, she then slammed his head into the counter and grabbed his hands slamming them onto the counter as well. He began to struggle now but he was to weak but his resolve was still there however Pinkamena was stronger and more brutal. She pulled out her other knife and stabbed it into his left hand nailing it to the counter, she the grabbed the other knife and nailed his right hand to the counter.

Once he was in place, the Lamb vaulted over the counter and looked at the hysterically crying man. "What kind of alcohol do you like?" She asked, "I'll consider setting you free if you tell me" Pinkamena lied, however the policeman couldn't see through the lie he would do whatever it took to be set free.

"Jameshon Whishkey." He answered spitting blood and saliva everywhere. The Lamb looked at the wall of alcohol searching for the bottle of "Jameson Whiskey".

She grabbed a green bottle with a slender neck and a thick cylinder body, "Is this it?"

The man nodded hysterically praying that this was soon to be over, "Would you like some?" She asked.

"Pleash jush lemme go, pleash, pleash, pleash…" He chanted unceasingly.

"You must be dumb, because I asked if you wanted a drink, but I suppose you aren't thirsty now." Pinkamena shrugged and vaulted back over the counter, bottle in hand. "Now, our meeting wouldn't be complete without doing this."

The Lamb unbuttoned the officer's belt letting his pants fall to his ankles, she then pulled down his tighty whiteys revealing him and all his glory. She lifted up his jacket and then spread his cheeks with the whiskey bottle, "No, no, no, no pleash no!" He pleaded with the Lamb. Pinkamena felt no mercy, no remorse, she simply shoved the bottle into his anus, the policeman screamed at the searing, tearing pain in his hindquarters.

The Lamb then began to shove the blood covered bottle in and out more forcefully than the last. He grunted painfully with each insertion and noticed the man's penis rise in arousal. "You disgusting pig." She muttered under her breath in disgust. Jackson began to cry as he buried his head into the counter in embarrassment as he came all over the outside of the booth.

Pinkamena watched the man cry as his world shattered before him, this is exactly what she wanted, this feeling of causing this man the utmost pain. She then grabbed her shotgun and placed the barrel to the back of his head, "This was fun, but your presence is making me sick." She said before painting the huge assortment of bottles with his blood and brain matter.

After killing the officer she tore the knives from his hands causing him to slide down onto the bottle shattering it into pieces inside of him. The Lamb retrieved her weapons and went to the restroom to grab her duffle bag then placed her weapons back inside. Slinging the duffle bag strap over her shoulder, she grabbed the keys from the bar keeps corpse, "Don't worry, I'll lock up." She joked turning the lights off and locking the door.

She put the keys into her pocket and then grabbed her cellphone dialing Shiloh Flutter's number.

"Hello?" A timid voice answered.

"I told you I'd call you when i was done." Pinkamena replied contentedly.

* * *

><p>This.<p>

-Skip


End file.
